When Enemies Meet
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: Selina Snape and JB Edwards have been enemies since they met. This is the tale of their third year; both are trying to destroy the other, and both have a teacher on their side. Who will win in the end?


Author's note: Yet another fic based off a RP I had, and, just like the first one (A Summer Not Easily forgotten), JB (who was Scott in the other one) is my friend Josh's character, thus he sorta owns him. Selina is mine, as usual, and anything you recognise belongs to neither of us.  
As per usual, if you've read any of the other Selina fics, there is no resemblance between this and any of the others.  
Hope you like it, and please review.

**When Enemies Meet: Chapter 1 **

A new year at Hogwarts had just begun and Selina Snape, a third year, was walking aimlessly around in the halls, looking for something to do.

JB Edwards, another third year who had been Selina's enemy since the day they met, came up behind her.  
"Why hello, Selina. What are you up to?"

Selina jumped slightly not expecting anyone to talk to her, JB least of all.  
"Me? Oh nothing."  
"I heard about your cat I'm really sorry." JB said, actually sounding sorry.

Selina's cat had mysteriously vanished the week before the return to Hogwarts. Selina missed her cat, yes, but still had hopes that her dear Hallie would return.

"Oh, heh, it's alright. Can't really be helped." Selina replied.

"Don't we both have potions soon?" JB asked a few moments later.  
"Yeah, something like that, I suppose." Selina replied; she really hadn't been looking forward to classes, but if she had to go, at least it was potions.  
"Ok, well, let's go then." JB said.

Selina headed off towards the potions classroom, JB walking right beside her, making her mildly uncomfortable. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?  
They both entered the potions room and sat down; JB sitting at a table right next to Selina's.

While waiting for class to start, JB took a quill, some ink, and some parchment from his bag and began copying some notes out of his textbook.

Selina noticed this and shook her head a bit.  
JB looked at her.  
"What? I have to do what I can when I can. I have lots of extra work being McGonagall's aid."

It was true, Professor McGonagall had appointed him to give her a hand during his spare time at the same time he'd been appointed prefect. Selina didn't know how he did it sometimes, but she didn't entirely care either.

Selina continued to shake her head.  
"You're crazy."  
"Why, because I want to learn more than you do?" JB asked.

"You know, I heard this year's going to be difficult. We start divination this year; I hate that class." He suddenly changed the subject, deciding he didn't want a response from Selina to his last statement.  
Selina laughed.  
"So does everyone else. I'm not incredibly sure why I signed up for it."  
JB merely smirked and went back to reading and taking notes.

Professor Snape entered with his standard door slam a few moments later, causing JB to jump a little.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Professor Snape demanded, pointing at the board, where directions for making a potions were listed.  
"Make it!"

JB put his book away and started copying the instructions on the board. He raised his hand.  
"Sir are we going to be making the potion inflormous this year?" He asked.  
"NO! Now get to work!" Professor Snape snapped back.  
JB sighed and went back to copying down the instructions before beginning on making the potion.

Selina was making the potion quite easily; she was more advanced than this, but stayed in the class all the same, preferring to be with her age group.  
JB looked at her in disgust, then raised his hand again.  
"Professor, I don't think I'm doing this right. Is it supposed to be green?" He asked.  
Professor Snape spun around.  
"Yes it is, you'd know that if you read the instructions properly! NOW IF YOU BOTHER ME ONCE MORE I WILL TAKE POINTS!" He seemed a littler more irritable than usual today.

JB glared at him with disgust as he walked away again, then turned to Selina.  
"I've never liked Snape." He said.

Selina simply glared at him, fearing that if she opened her mouth she'd start something she'd later regret. She was quite sensitive as to what people said about her father, given their opinions of him were usually reflected on her as well.  
JB glared right back at her, knowing he was setting her off, just waiting for her to explode.

Professor Snape spun around at that moment and caught the two of them glaring at each other.  
"Both of you stop glaring and get back to work! Five points from Gryffindor!"  
"But Professor, she was talking to me." JB half argues half whined.  
"I was not! I only glared at you! _You_ did the talking!" Selina replied.  
"Exactly. If she were talking, I'd have heard her voice, but I only heard yours, Mr Edwards. Now get back to work before I loose my temper more than I already have." Professor Snape replied.  
JB rolled his eyes and reluctantly went back to work.  
Selina hid a laugh; she knew he'd been trying to get her into trouble, but that rarely worked in this class.

The bell soon rang and JB jumped from his seat, bolting out to lunch.  
Selina slowly packed up her things, then also headed off towards the great hall for some lunch.

However, JB was waiting for her not too far down the hallway.  
"Selina, why'd you have to get me into trouble like that, you twit?" He asked.  
"Me get you into trouble? I did no such thing! You did all the talking, and you know it! All I did was glare at you for that comment about my father, and you deserved much more than that."  
"Well, this is for getting points taken from me." JB said, pulling out his wand.  
"Stupify!"

Selina was immediately stunned and fell to the floor.  
JB merely left her there, going off to get some lunch.

He returned when he'd finished his lunch and found Selina lying in the same place, exactly as he'd left her.  
"What, nobody to help you? Shame your father never comes this way." He said, tauntingly.  
Selina was unable to reply.

Professor Lupin happened to walk by at that point and pointed his wand at Selina.  
"Evervate." He said.  
"JB, what did I tell you about picking on this foolish little girl?" He asked.  
"Not to do it. I'm sorry, Professor." JB replied.

Selina got up.  
"I am no foolish little girl!"  
"I would watch yourself, Miss Snape, for I did just un stun you, but will re stun you should I feel the need. Five points from Slytherin for getting JB in trouble for no reason." Professor Lupin said.  
"Yes, he told me all about that." He added.  
"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Selina said, with a horrified look, but glaring at both of them.  
"He deserved everything he got."  
"That's not what JB told me." Professor Lupin said calmly.  
JB stuck his tongue out at Selina.

"And you believe everything he says? If that's the way you're going to be, you're not going to last long here, Professor." Selina commented.

"Everyone, go back inside, class is about to start." Professor Lupin said to the group that had now formed around them.  
"Was that a threat, Miss Snape?" He asked, as the group began to separate.  
"Merely a warning. If you're only going to believe one student, the rest of us are bound to grow to hate you." Selina replied before storming off without another word.

"Don't worry about her, JB, she's just jealous of you. I'll see you in class." Professor Lupin said, heading off to his classroom.

Class started a few moments later, and Selina gained quite a lot of attention as she entered the defence against the dark arts class right on time. She was muttering inaudibly to herself, rather upset about what had just happened and not looking forward to the class at all.

"Gather round, gather round. Today we are going to belerning about boggarts. Now, who can tell me about a boggart?" Professor Lupin asked.  
JB raised his hand.  
"Yes, Mr. Edwards." Professor Lupin said.  
"Well, a boggart is a shape shifter; it takes on the appearance of what you are most afraid of. The way to get rid of the boggart is laughter." JB replied.  
"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor! I didn't see your hand up in the air did I, Miss Snape?" Professor Lupin commented.

Selina shrugged, she could have answered had she wanted to.  
"Perhaps I simply chose not to raise it, Professor."

Professor Lupin took this time to demonstrate how to change the form of the boggart into something amusing, with the help of Neville, using a boggart he'd had kept in a wardrobe.  
Selina didn't entirely pay attention, but did notice that her father made an appearance; she even had a mild giggle at her father dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes.

"Today we'll be practising getting rid of boggarts, just as Neville has demonstrated; you will each be facing what you fear most. You first, Miss Snape." Professor Lupin said, ignoring what Selina had said.  
"Wand at the ready."

Selina got up and pulled out her wand, preparing herself.

"Come now, Miss Snape, we don't have all day. Do you want to lose points?" Professor Lupin said, standing behind her.  
"Excuse me, Professor Lupin, but if you expect me to do anything, you're going to have to release the boggart." Selina said with a sarcastically sweet looking smile.

Professor Lupin released the boggart.

Selina raised her wand and pointed it at the boggart, which had taken the shape of a spider.  
"Riddikulus!" She shouted.

The spider, which was lacking in a leg, fell over as it's legs got tied up in a knot and looked like a ball of yarn, now being chased by a kitten that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Unfortunately that was right, Miss Snape, one point to Slytherin. Now who wants to go next?" Professor Lupin said.  
JB raised his hand.

"You would say that, wouldn't you? Despite the fact that I am right, as I was taught how to do it long ago." Selina said.  
"Hold your tongue, Miss Snape, or you will go straight to detention" Professor Lupin threatened.  
"I will not hold my tongue, thank you very much; not until you stop listening to that creature and admit that I'm right." Selina said, pointing to JB.

"Ahhh, Mr Edwards. Come on now, step up. Remember, think of something funny. Wand at the ready" Professor Lupin said, releasing the boggart.  
He turned to Selina  
"And twenty five points from you."  
"Why thank you for being lenient." Selina replied.

JB raised his wand at the boggart, which had become a giant snake.  
"RIDDICKULUS!"  
The giant snake got its head cut off, which madly started looking around for its body.

"Wow! He did the same thing I just did, with the exception that he shouted it a little louder! Whoopee!" Selina said sarcastically.  
"That makes no difference what so ever, except to possibly boost your self confidence; something he'd need to do."  
"That's it, Miss Snape, GET OUT NOW!" Professor Lupin shouted.  
"With pleasure." Selina said, packing up her things and heading towards the door.  
"And I will speaking to you father later." Professor Lupin said.

Selina stopped.  
"You wouldn't!" Of all the things she was most afraid of, getting in trouble with her father topped the list; it was rather interesting that the boggart hadn't somehow taken the shape of her father being angry at her, just as it had taken his shape for Neville during demonstration.  
"Oh, I will trust me. Good job, Mr Edwards, fifteen points to Gryffindor." Professor Lupin said.  
"You do and I swear you'll regret it!" Selina threatened.  
"Miss Snape, if you do not get out of my sight immediately and learn to hold your tongue I will skip talking to your father and will go straight to the headmaster." Professor Lupin said.  
"That's no threat to me; he'd care less than my father. Being the daughter of Professor Snape and growing up around here has made him like me, unlike some people." Selina replied.  
"NOW, Miss Snape!" Professor Lupin shouted, finally completely loosing his temper.  
Selina sighed, but continued on her way out of the classroom.

"Class dismissed, you did a very good job today" Professor Lupin said, trying to calm himself again, then heading straight to Professor Dumbledore's office, storming past Selina on his way.

"See, Selina? It pays to have a teacher as a close friend of the family." JB said, as he passed Selina in the hall on his way to see Professor McGonagall.  
Selina spun around.  
"Well, I have a teacher as a father, so we're equal. Except for the fact that your 'friend', if you insist on calling him that, is far less fair than my father. Even he doesn't take points off for getting others in trouble, no matter their house. Nor does he give a one point reward." She said angrily. "Whatever" JB replied, continuing on his way to see Professor McGonagall.  
"It's as true as it gets, whether you choose believe me or not, but the simple truth of everything is, I won't give in, no matter what you or your 'friends' do to me." Selina called to his back.

A while later, JB headed to dinner in the great hall.  
He ate a bit, then went to see Professor Lupin at the staff table, who just happened to be sitting next to Professor Snape.

"Professor, I was wondering if I might be able to come by later tonight. I have some things I need to talk to you about." JB said.  
"Yes, of course, JB" Professor Lupin appeared somewhat distracted by Selina, who had just entered the great hall.

JB went and sat back down at the Gryffindor table to finish his potatoes, glaring at Selina as she sat down at the Slytherin table and began to eat.  
Selina ignored him

"May I ask why you seem to be so captivated by my daughter tonight?" Professor Snape asked when JB had left, noticing Professor Lupin staring at Selina.  
"Well, Severus, your daughter did fairly well in class today." Professor Lupin replied, tearing his gaze away from Selina.  
Professor Snape raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, she transformed her boggart fairly well considering her spider only had seven legs." Professor Lupin replied.  
"She's always had a strange fear of spiders with seven legs." Professor Snape said.  
"Funny, Severus, real funny. You don't need to make up for your daughter's mistakes, it's the fact that she got it right that counts." Professor Lupin said.  
"I'm dead serious, Lupin. She'll kill any normal spiders, but on the rare occasion that a leg is missing, she runs away in terror. It's the strangest thing." Professor Snape explained.  
"But, may I ask, if she did so well, why are there so few points in Slytherin?"

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Severus, I have other things to attend to." Professor Lupin said suddenly.  
"Alright." Professor Snape said.  
"Avoiding the topic, are we?" He added in a mutter.  
"No, I simply have thins to do that are more important than discuss the current house points." Professor Lupin said.

Professor Snape looked shocked that he'd been heard.  
"Alright, fine, just go." He said.  
"Oh, and I expect to see you in my office tomorrow night." Professor Lupin said.  
"What?" Professor Snape asked.  
"For the you know what?" Professor Lupin said, referring to his wolfsbane potion.  
"Oh, right. I'll have Selina bring it by if I'm unable to." Professor Snape replied.  
"Whatever works, just be sure she doesn't know what it is." Professor Lupin said, then he left.  
"That man is completely crazy sometimes." Professor Snape muttered when Professor Lupin had left.

Selina left the great hall at this point, having finished eating, and began to wander around in the halls again.  
JB also got up and left, seeing her leave, and followed her ways.

"Scared of spiders are we, twit?" He asked.  
"Only seven legged ones. But I could say the same about you and snakes." Selina said, not bothering to turn.

"Stop right there!" JB ordered.  
"Why bother?" Selina asked, continuing on her way.  
"I said stop!" JB said again.  
"And I said, why bother?" Selina replied.  
"Now!" JB ordered.  
"I said I wouldn't give up no matter what you did, and I meant it." Selina said, still continuing onwards.  
"Fine, five points from Slytherin." JB said.  
"Selina shrugged.  
"I'll regain it."

"LOCOMOTOR MORTUS!" JB shouted, pointing his wand at Selina again.

Selina's legs became locked together and she was forced to stop.  
JB walked to Selina and faced her, their noses only about an inch apart.

"When I said stop, I meant stop, you cockroach." JB said, somewhat evilly.  
"And when I said I did nothing to get you in trouble, I meant I did nothing to get you in trouble, but did you listen to me? Nope! So why should I listen to you?" Selina retorted.  
"We're even." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her legs.  
"Finite Incantatem"

"Grr, one day, Selina, I swear it." JB growled.  
"One day what? One day you'll have some sense knocked into that pathetic little brain of yours?" Selina asked.

JB ignored her and headed off towards Professor Lupin's office.

Selina decided she'd had enough adventure for one night and headed off to her dormitory to get some sleep.

Another author's Note: I do believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written at 6 pages!  
Hope you liked it..please review!


End file.
